Vehicle actuators are controllable systems that cause or affect motion of a vehicle. Examples of vehicle actuators are propulsion actuators, braking actuators, steering actuators, and suspension actuators.
Some vehicles can be operated in an automated control mode, in which some or all of the tasks of driving are performed by an automated control system, and a manual control mode, in which all of the tasks of driving are performed by a human operator. In addition to these modes, some vehicles can also be operated in a remote control mode, in which some or all of the tasks of driving are controlled by an automated control system or a human driver that is not located in the vehicle.
In vehicles that incorporate automated control modes, vehicle braking systems can be operated by the automated control system in the automated control mode or by the human operator in the manual control mode. During operation of such a vehicle, transitions between the one or more automated control modes and the manual control mode may occur.